


rising in the dawn

by misswriterly



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Aphrodisiacs, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Nipple Play, Pheromones, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswriterly/pseuds/misswriterly
Summary: Gaila wants to introduce Nyota to the Orion way of doing things.





	rising in the dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimereCalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimereCalliope/gifts).



The first time Gaila padded naked across their room Nyota had simply blinked and turned back to her pre-orientation reading. She had felt the warmth of a blush on her cheekbones as she did so but tried to ignore it. They had only just met the day before at registration, after all, and cultural sensitivity was the first and foremost requirement of being a good roommate at Starfleet Academy. Nyota intended to be a very good roommate.

But by the time classes started a week later Nyota was a mess of conflicted anticipation. The lengthy orientation had laid out some common cultural norms and expectations for species that regularly attended the Academy. It had also included human norms around clothing in private spaces, to Gaila's dismay. She had enthusiastically apologised for her constant nakedness by hugging Nyota close as they left the auditorium.

"I would not want to upset you," she had chirped into Nyota's ear as her hands stroked up and down Nyota's back.

"Oh, I'm not upset. I understand it's normal for you," Nyota had hurried to reassure her.

"Good," Gaila had replied as she pulled back slowly. Had Nyota imagined it, or had she really detoured for a nuzzle along Nyota's neck? "I think we are going to be great friends and I wouldn't want to offend you by accident."

Gaila had tilted her head as she spoke as if she was scenting the air. Nyota assumed whatever pheromones Gaila was picking up on had pleased her, because she'd immediately broken into a dazzling smile that made Nyota's breath catch.

"Very great friends," Gaila had repeated giddily as she took Nyota's hands in her own and shimmied with excitement.

Nyota had expected that would be the end of it. But quickly she'd realised that Gaila's idea of clothing in private spaces was still a little more flexible than her own.

Instead of padding around the room in nothing, Gaila had taken to wearing flimsy panties at all times but often little else. Even in the shower. Which lead to Gaila lounging around on towels in clinging scraps of fabric that somehow made Nyota blush more than when she wore nothing. Worse, the few Orion outfits that Gaila had packed when she departed her home were apparently already well worn and Gaila wasn't sure if the Earth-made alternatives suited her.

"Does this one look good on me?" Gaila asked one morning as they dressed for class. Nyota had glanced up from unlacing her boots a little further so they'd be ready to put on and gulped. Gaila tugged and bounced her own breasts around in their flimsy fabric confinement and then turned to Nyota for a response. Despite Nyota's best efforts, the warm purple of the bra drew Nyota's eyes immediately to where it contrasted with the deep green of Gaila's skin. "Nyota?"

"It looks nice," Nyota finally mustered with some effort. "Is it comfortable?"

Gaila made a humming sound of amusement and stepped closer so she could run a finger along the soft white edge of Nyota's bra strap where it had slipped out.

"You like things to be comfortable," she said. When Nyota nodded mutely, she stepped closer. "Could we be comfortable?"

Nyota licked her lips and watched as Gaila mirrored the gesture. "I'm not sure what you mean. Can you be a little more specific?" she asked. The low timbre of her own voice surprised her, but not Gaila.

"Do I need to be?" Gaila asked, eyes wide with curiosity. "I know that humans usually talk about what they want from sex, but you don't smell like you need me to explain what I mean."

A chuckle slipped from Nyota's lips before she could stop it. "What do my pheromones smell like then?" she asked. It seemed like an oddly clinical question to be asking with Gaila swaying closer by the second, but it was also excitingly alien.

"They smell like you enjoy looking at me," Gaila said and trailed her finger down from Nyota's bra strap to trace the lowest dip of her neckline. The touch sent a fiery tingle down Nyota's spine. When she didn't protest, Gaila smiled and leaned in to tuck her nose under Nyota's jaw. "Like you enjoy it when I touch you and hold you close."

Nyota breathed in sharply as Gaila's lips brushed against her neck as she spoke. Almost without her permission, her head rolled to the side as she relaxed against Gaila. Gaila's arms immediately came up to brace her so she wouldn't fall.

"Like you want me to do more than hold you," she murmured.

Nyota shuddered and clenched her thighs together, and Gaila let out a happy sigh.

"Where do you want me to touch you?" she asked and braced a hand against Nyota's lower back while she slipped Nyota's uniform top up and over her head with the other.

"Anywhere," Nyota said desperately once she was clear of the garment.

Gaila leant down and traced her way down the curve of Nyota's bra with her mouth in response. Slowly, until Nyota groaned in frustration. Then, laughing, she moved to take Nyota's nipple in her mouth. The fabric dampened quickly and cooled as she mouthed at it, catching the light breeze of Gaila's every exhale. Helpless, Nyota arched up into the sensation each time.

"Relax, be comfortable," Gaila said and gently pushed Nyota down onto the nearest bed. She followed her down and lingered to lick at the wet spot she'd created. Then quickly she shifted to straddle Nyota's hips. Her mouth moved away as she did so, and Nyota surged up after her.

"How can I be comfortable when you're doing that?" Nyota asked as she finally took Gaila's mouth in a deep kiss and Gaila took the opportunity to deftly unhook her bra. As soon as she was free of it, Nyota buried her fingers in the curls at the nape of Gaila's neck and tugged her back down to the bed.

Now, when she bucked, she pressed up into the warm weight of Gaila above her. The pressure against her mons just made her ache more as their lips moved. But Gaila's legs had firmly bracketed her own, preventing her from getting any leverage where she really wanted it. She felt her panties dampen with wanting. Gaila pulled away from the kiss with a pleased sound before she leant back down to Nyota's breast. Her lips found their way unerringly back to the same, sensitised nipple. But this time her lips just gently enclosed Nyota's areola, and her tongue pressed firmly against the tip.

Nyota let herself go limp against the mattress. Gaila's tongue held still for a long moment, and then it fluttered lightly. Almost too lightly, just a tease of sensation. When Nyota simply sighed, the flutter sped up. And up. Then suddenly Gaila's tongue curled around Nyota's nipple in a move too quick and sinuous for a human tongue to manage as Gaila sucked her nipple into her mouth and teased it with her lips. Nyota cried out and clutched once more at Gaila's hair as the fluttering returned, followed by that sudden firm sensation again.

"I believe that is a new sensation for a human," Gaila said proudly as she drew back for a breath.

"How?" Nyota asked breathlessly.

"Orion's have talented tongues," Gaila replied and returned to teasing Nyota with it. Nyota cursed as she set a faster pace this time.

"Humans usually use, oh! Technology to create similar sensations. Though normally on other parts of the body," Nyota gasped and then cried out sadly as Gaila popped up again in excitement.

"Yes! I went to a museum and looked at an exhibit on the history of the human vibrator soon after I arrived on Earth. It is not quite the same but I thought speed of movement might be something you would appreciate," she said excitedly. As she spoke, she sat back on her heels once more. Nyota tried to catch her breath to respond. But words failed her as Gaila moved her hand up to replace her mouth on Nyota's breast, rolling the nipple between her fingertips. "Where else would you prefer to feel my tongue?" Gaila asked as she continued to play with Nyota.

Nyota tried to reply, but the words were lost to her when Gaila descended again to take her other nipple and also roll it between her lips and tongue. Instead she bucked her hips firmly. Gaila chuckled. 

"I think I saw something about this in the museum, too." As she spoke, she moved gracefully down the bed and parted Nyota's legs. Once she was settled, she tapped on Nyota's hip. Raising herself up, Nyota helped Gaila to ruck her skirt up around her waist.

"Oh god," she said, as Gaila leaned in and licked her panties.

"You smell excellent," Gaila said. Her eyes were dark and fixed on Nyota's as she nudged the fabric aside. Then she licked her lips and closed her eyes as she parted Nyota with her fingers.

Nyota was in no doubt about how turned on she already was. But the smell of sex seemed almost heady to the Orion, who gasped as she drank it in.

"I would like it if you always smelt like this," Gaila said as she opened her eyes and lowered her head.

Nyota let out a slightly hysterical giggle as Gaila's lips closed around her clit. She tensed in anticipation. But she didn't have to wait long for Gaila's miracle tongue to set up a staccato against her. She clenched desperately at the covers beneath her as she tried to avoid moving too violently and dislodging Gaila. It was hard work as the beat of Gaila's tongue washed over her. A finger also rose to press gently against Nyota beneath Gaila's mouth, stroking through the wetness gathered at her entrance.

Then it gently slipped inside her and Nyota cried out. Eagerly, she clenched down and rode the sensation. Nyota felt Gaila's upper body angle away as she moved and roused herself enough to look down. Gaila's shoulder quickly began to shift against Nyota's thigh in an unmistakable rhythm. Nyota made a noise of complaint.

"Let me," she said, only to break off into a gasp as Gaila pressed her tongue more firmly against her before breaking away.

"I have been very careful not to pleasure myself before now. It was very difficult when you are so beautiful," Gaila said in an admonishing tone.

The first words were muffled as she slowly raised her head. After she'd propped her chin against Nyota's hip so that they could both see each other, she smiled lazily. Then she moaned, only to shake her head when Nyota made another move to slip out from under her.

"We are great friends. I did not want to influence your decision, but now I want to show you more of what it is to be Orion."

Nyota's mouth went dry. "There's more than the...," she said with a gesture towards her own mouth. Gaila laughed and nodded, and then moaned again unselfconsciously. As she did, a delicious, indescribable scent reached Nyota, and she found herself echoing Gaila's noises.

"Let me," Gaila said as she eased back down between Nyota's legs. But Nyota didn't notice. She had already collapsed back against the pillows, her eyes closed against her will as her nerves lit up. Distantly she registered the movement of Gaila's shoulder against her once more as she shifted back into position.

Then Gaila's tongue teased its way inside her, then up to her clit and back again even as another moan vibrated against Nyota's flesh. The back of Nyota's eyelids promptly exploded into a riot of colour.

Some time later the sound of quiet whimpers slowly began to break through the haze of scent and touch that enveloped Nyota. It took a long time before she realised it was her own voice she was hearing. It grew louder as she listened, and Gaila's ministrations grew more enthusastic in response.

As she rode the sensations higher and higher, she lost control of her hips. Arching wildly into the feeling, she could only spare a thought of thanks that Gaila's tenacity kept her fixed when Nyota needed her to be before Gaila was crying out against her. The final gasp of her pheromones caused Nyota to curl up with the strength of her own orgasm as it was wrung from her in wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure.

Ears still ringing from the sound of her own climax, Nyota tugged weakly at Gaila.

"Mmm, I think we might be late arriving to class," Gaila said as she crawled up the bed to lie down. Nyota flapped a weak hand at her in dismissal. The ache between her legs was already growing stronger by the moment, not less. When she licked her lips she swore she could taste the scent of Gaila on them.

"I'm not done with you yet," she said as she rolled over and replaced the taste of Gaila's pheromones with the taste of herself on Gaila's lips.


End file.
